Our life is a TV show
by TimeLadyOfBlueTardis
Summary: Rose tyler and the doctor end up in a parrallel worls by accident. Here, their life seems to be a TV show. This situation is very confusing for them because everyone know whom they are. It get more and more dangerous because something has followed them through the gap in the universe. At the same time the doctor and Rose finally realize how much they actually love each other...


Summary: Rose Tyler and the Doctor end up in a parallel world by accident. Here, their life seems to be a TV show. This situation is very confusing for them because everyone know whom the Doctor and Rose are. But that's not the only problem. Something has followed them through the gap in the universe. The situation gets more and more dangerous. At the same time, the Doctor and Rose finally start to realize how much they actually need and love each other...

Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who, the TV show in my story, et cetera. And I don't own any characters or anything from it.

Rose woke up and looked at the walls of the TARDIS. Yawning, she slipped out of her fluffy bed. The TARDIS hummed.  
"Good morning, sweet girl. New day and new adventures,'' Rose answered, still sleepy. She disappeared into the bathroom so she could brush her teeth and comb her hair. She then danced her way to her wardrobe.  
Yesterday, the Doctor had, yet again, promised her that they would visit the planet Barcelona. "It's very, very hot there because of the two suns," he had warned her. The last time he wanted travel there with her had been right after his regeneration. But Rose had wanted to go home because she had thought the real Doctor wouldn't exist anymore. The situation had been so new for her – his new face and so on.  
When Rose pondered it today, it seemed rather stupid to her; the Doctor would be always the same man, only with a new face. She didn't wanted him to change his personality though. She loved him that way.  
Sometimes, she asked herself if he liked her the same way she liked him. While she was thinking, she put out a short jeans, a pink top and huge sunglasses. Rose and pink, you couldn't have the one without the other. She tied her hair up so that only a few strands fell into her face. She smiled into the mirror and walked out of her room in the direction of the control room.  
The Doctor was already awake and fixed something under console. Yesterday, they had a collision on a planet where the inhabitants looked like monkeys with two heads and eight arms, and something in the TARDIS was damaged.  
Rose shook her head with a huge grin spread across her face when she thought about those monkey aliens again. She and the Doctor hadn't been aware for one second and suddenly, one of the aliens had stolen his sonic screwdriver. It had been torture retrieve it. Hopefully, no one would steal it on Barcelona because she wouldn't survive that a second time.  
Rose stood beside the Doctor and looked down at him. "So let's go and see Barcelona.'' She grinned her tongue-between-teeth grin and put her sunglasses on the top of her head.  
The Doctor's head popped up abruptly from under the console. His hair was completely messy. The Doctor's eyes widened and ambled over to Rose.  
Rose tried to hide her giggles. "Doctor, you are staring at me.''  
The Doctor blushed and after a few seconds, he added "Rose, you look beautiful!'' A smile spread across his face. Rose gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Why, thank you.'' She smirked when the Doctor blushed from that. She held out her hand to him. He took it and hopped up to his feet.  
"Allons-y!'' he and Rose said at the precisely same time. Both of them burst out laughing. The Doctor pushed a plethora of buttons, and the TARDIS started to materialize.

Rose sat down on the control seat and waited for the TARDIS to land on the planet. She could see that the Doctor stole quick glances at her out of the corners of his eyes. She smiled and bit her lips, trying to hide that she enjoyed it. But then Rose started to notice something: it was taking the TARDIS a very long time to reach the planet. That was not normal – definitely not normal! And the TARDIS emitted some very peculiar noises.  
"Um, Doctor? Are you sure theirs nothing wrong with the TARDIS?''  
He looked at her, but after a few seconds, he nodded. "Rose, I always know what I'm doi-'' Suddenly, the time rotor exploded. Rose screamed in shock. Smoke spewed from the console. Then the TARDIS crashed to the bottom of wherever they have landed.  
''What?!'' the Doctor screeched in a high pitched voice.  
Rose and the Doctor had long since fallen backwards onto the floor. The Doctor jumped up to his feet again and tugged Rose up as soon as he had regained his footing. He tried to switch the TARDIS screen on, but nothing worked.  
''No! No! No!'' he hissed as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
''What's happening!?'' Rose's eyes were widened in shock.  
''No, no. . .that can't be. . .' the doctor murmured again.  
''Doctor, what's going on?'' Rose asked again, trying to stay calm.  
The Doctor just stared mutely at her. He shook his head and leaned down with both hands on the console. ''The... The TARDIS is dead... the last TARDIS in the universe... extinct...''  
''But can't we get help?'' Rose pointed to the TARDIS doors.  
''From whom?'' the Doctor raised his eyebrows.  
"B- but... there must be something out there. We landed. There must be someone who can help us.''  
''Nothing is out there. We fell out of the Time Vortex. Into nothing.''  
She couldn't believe what he said. ''Can't we just fly away?''  
''How can that work? The TARDIS gets her energy from the other universe. But now that we're in the wrong universe, anything could be out there.''  
''Well, there is only one way to find it out.''  
Rose and the Doctor looked to the TARDIS doors. '' We should really stay inside. We shouldn't be here...'' After two seconds of silence, both of them ran to the doors and pushed them open.  
The TARDIS had landed in a garden of a house. ,"Well, that doesn't look like dangerous and nothing,'' Rose commented with a laugh.  
''Careful, Rose. We don't know where we are..''  
Rose saw a newspaper laid on a white garden table. ''Maybe we get some information from that.'' She snatched it and started reading. ''We're in London. Right place, right year.'' She smiled in relief.  
''I don't think it's the London you know. Something is different. I can feel it.'' he said, his expression becoming serious. Rose could hear a faint crackling noise behind her. She looked up just as something flashed in the heavens and a dark shadow emerged from it.  
The Doctor noticed her alarmed expression and grabbed her shoulders carefully. "Rose? Is everything alright?'' He gazed up in the same direction Rose did. "There's nothing. What are you staring at?''  
"I just saw something. . .just. . .'' she trailed off, shaking her head. ''No, it was nothing.''  
The Doctor had never seen Rose that terrified. ''Are you sure..?''  
She nodded.  
The Doctor watched at her then he grabbed her hand. ''So let's see whats in that house.''  
They crossed the garden until they stood in front of a wooden door. The Doctor pushed down the door handle and opened the door carefully. But he regretted as he was still doing it. A huge red Dalek crashed down on them. The Doctor and Rose screamed in shock. It was smothering them.  
"Yep! That's actually really, really, really, really weird!'' the Doctor pushed the Dalek off of himself.  
"What the hell?!'' Rose exclaimed. She looked right into the Dalek's eye. "Hello? Dalek?'' she asked carefully. ''There is nothing in it. It's only an empty shell!''  
The Doctor scratched the back of his neck.  
"No. Cut! You came in to early.'' a man cried. He sat behind a huge camera. "Doctor and Rose scene again. Everyone in positions!''  
People walked around, and a woman came over to them. "Okay, this time wait until we gave the signal to come in.''  
''What are you talking about?'' Rose asked, more confused then she ever had been.  
The Doctor looked between the two women to the Dalek and back. "What are you all doing here? Where are we?'' he asked.  
The women shook her head. ''You two have got to be kidding me right?''  
Rose and the Doctor shook their heads in unison.

''You are really serious, aren't you?'' She handed them a piece of paper. "Today we started to film the new episodes with the Doctor and Rose.''  
"WHAT?!'' Rose and the Doctor cried out in the same time.

**So how was that? Did you like the idea? :) Let me know and review please. Allons-y ! **

**Special thanks to ElfDrake :)**


End file.
